1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for monitoring wear in a clutch.
The invention more particularly relates to a device for automatically monitoring the clearance between a release bearing and release levers of a conventional clutch.
In conventional clutch mechanisms, a pre-determined clearance is provided between the clutch release bearing and the clutch release levers which are engaged by the release bearing when the clutch is operated. Such clearance is provided to prevent rotation of the release bearing with the pressure plate and thus wear of the release bearing when the clutch is engaged.
The loss of such clearance is normally due to wear of the clutch friction disc which permits the release levers operating the pressure plate to swing so that their ends contact the release bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been provided in the prior art for monitoring wear in the clutch so as to know when clutch repair is required and more particularly so as to insure that the above clearance is maintained by proper adjustment of the clutch, or replacement of the clutch friction disc when it is worn out. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,489, issued July 6, 1943, C. J. Schmidt, et al., inventor, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,666, issued Sept. 30, 1969, W. R. Goode inventor. These known devices have disadvantages however. The known devices require that the clutch be repaired immediately upon detection of the loss of the above mentioned clearance.
In addition, the known devices can be difficult to install on existing clutches, as witness for example the Schmidt, et al. device, and are relatively expensive in the type and number of parts required.